


Barefoot Goddess

by LadyPoly



Series: Many Things and Many Pairings (Random Inspirations In 15 min or less) [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ackles Twins, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, mud pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: One shot fluff about Jensen thinking about the twins and spending time with his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lisa's ramble about Ackles fluff.
> 
>  Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

 

It's funny, you think when you have one… they're all the same after that. Least that's how he saw it. The cravings, the sickness, all the emotions she went through the first time. Now it was happening again--but it was different this time.

 

He’s watching her changes now, or as much as he can; always asking for pictures of how she looks that day and adoring her figure whenever he can.

 

He loves her, adores her, and somehow knowing they're going to be parents again... that their family is growing and there's two more on the way. Each moment he falls in love all over again with both Danneel and Justice Jay as the twins grow closer to arriving.

 

He finds himself watching JJ more than before; recalling all her first moments and the moments after that have gotten her to where she is now.

 

He recalls pacing the nursery floor when she woke in the late hours, bouncing her gently between filming scenes on set and the first time she ever called him “Daddy”.  

 

It makes him yearn to do it all over again some days as she does his makeup and talks to him about so many things. Stories he can barely begin to imagine, are already in her head and he wants to hear them all.

It all makes his excitement grow for the two on their way into the world; approaching more quickly everyday than the one before, it seems. He still can't believe he's going to have a son. He had gotten teary when Dannee told him, when she held up the little booties and smiled.

 

It's not just him though, Jared is excited too. Their families and their friends.

 

Danneel had already started preparing and there are some items that have reappeared as she does so, things he recalls as they surface.

One is a lightweight blanket, a thin fabric that breathes with blue designs. He once held West in that blanket. Misha had looked like he would grow wings and fly with the happiness of finally having his own kin.

He was touched when he pressed it into Jensens hands and said “congratulations”.

 

Now, he had a second one to add to it, purple designs and just as soft. Misha was so happy for them as well.

 

Jensen smiles, it was nice to never be short on love day in and day out. After all, some nights away from home were harder than others and it was nice to know he had Jared and Misha to talk too when he needed a sympathetic shoulder; someone who could understand.

 

It's all a waiting game now and Jensen feels his anticipation turn into a growing itch beneath his skin, the thought of his family always in the back of his mind.  

 

Smiling at Daneel he admires the way the sunlight frames her, hands rubbing her belly to settle the two moving around. She's watching JJ play just outside the window; happy for her small independence with watchful eyes.

Jensen embraces her from behind, kisses against her hairline and covers her hands with his own. Her belly twitches where one of them kicks her palm.

 

“I love you, Dannee,” he murmurs into her shoulder. “You're beautiful babe,” She chuckles and squeezes his fingers in hers.

 

“Don't go starting, Jen. I'm swollen, getting as big as a house, I waddle like a penguin and I'm tired all the time now. I feel anything but beautiful at the moment,” He nuzzles into her and smiles.

 

“Baby you look radiant... you’re glowing and you’re so round… it's sexy. You're so sexy all barefoot and full like this, you're so curvy it's driving me crazy.” Danneel gasps when he nips at her earlobe.

 

“That's good to know...but, wrangle in your hormones cowboy we still have someone who's now watching us,” She chuckles as Jensen rests his chin on Danneels shoulder and sighs. He can see JJ grinning up at them, mud on her little nose as she beams with bright eyes. She looks so much older than he ever could have imagined she would.

 

He raises his hand to wiggle his fingers at her and smile. JJ beams and holds up her mud pie topped with a little pink flower. She looks at him pleadingly. How could he ever ignore that face?

 

“Guess that's my cue to go play,” he says softly and Danneel scratches her fingers gently through his hair.

 

“I'll start dinner, you go do that and I'll call when it's time to wash up.” He kisses her gently, admiring her glow and her eyes when they pull apart. He strokes her cheek with his thumb.

 

“I'm gonna worship you like a goddess later and you cannot stop me.” Daneel smirks playfully and slaps his ass before she walks away.

 

“The goddess demands foot rubs than if you want inside her temple walls.” Jensen laughs softly as he slips on his shoes and walks towards JJ. He shuts the door with a gentle click and treads softly towards the mess beside the blooming flowers and luscious green plants. She giggles and shows him the mud on her hands.

 

“Look Daddy! Mud pies! You wanna help me make more??”

 

Jensen grins proudly and sits cross legged on the walkway along the garden edge. “You bet I do, princess.” He says softly and kisses her forehead. He definitely wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
